


Drachennarben

by Servena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars, cuteness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Oliver über das schimmernde Brandmal an Charlies rechtem Arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drachennarben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Der_Jemand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Jemand/gifts).



> Für Der_Jemand, weil sie Schuld ist, dass ich die beiden liebe.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Oliver über das schimmernde Brandmal an Charlies rechtem Arm. Er blickte hinunter auf den Rothaarigen, der mit dem Kopf auf dem Kissen lag und ihn beobachtete.

„Das war ein Rumänisches Langhorn-Weibchen, das ihr Gelege bewachte. Nicht gerade der beste Moment, um einem Drachen nahezukommen.“

„Das glaub ich dir sofort.“ Oliver strich mit seiner flachen Hand über die Narbe. „Wie viele hast du von denen?“

Charlie grinste. „Ich dachte, du kennst meinen Körper inzwischen.“

Oliver stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Bett auf und beugte sich soweit zu ihm hinunter, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren. „Normalerweise bin ich dann aber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt“, sagte er leise.

Der Rothaarige griff in die dunkelblonden Haare und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Dann sagte er: „Warum zählst du nicht nach?“ Er schob den anderen zur Seite und drehte sich auf den Bauch, sodass Oliver seinen freien Rücken betrachten konnte. Über die linke Schulter zogen sich mehrere kurze Kratzer, die bereits verblassten. Einige kleine Narben fanden sich zwischen den Schulterblättern und an den Seiten und am unteren Rücken war die Haut auf einer Handflächengröße röter und gewölbt. Oliver pfiff leise.

„Merlin sei Dank, dass meine Mutter die noch nicht alle gesehen hat. Sie würde mir nur wieder ein Ohr abkauen, dass meine Arbeit viel zu gefährlich ist und unverantwortlich und überhaupt völlig ungeeignet, wenn man eine Familie gründen möchte, und so weiter und so fort...“

Oliver grinste und rieb mit seinen Händen über die Schultern und den Nacken des anderen. „Planst du denn, eine Familie zu gründen?“ Charlie seufzte wohlig und streckte sich genüsslich auf der Matratze aus. „Wir könnten ein Drachenbaby adoptieren“, murmelte er in das Kissen.

„Nicht in meiner Wohnung“, erklärte Oliver entschieden. Er fuhr fort, ihn zu massieren, strich dabei über den Nacken und Schultern und die Wirbelsäule hinunter. „Weißt du was?“, sagte er.

„Mhm?“, kam es von Charlie.

Oliver beugte sich vor und hauchte dem anderen in den Nacken, dass dieser zusammenzuckte. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten. „Ich finde deine Narben ziemlich sexy“, murmelte er.

Charlie hob den Kopf und grinste. „Das trifft sich ja gut. Ohne Narben bin ich nämlich nicht zu haben.“

 

 

 


End file.
